


선생님

by Nielwings9699



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielwings9699/pseuds/Nielwings9699
Summary: A night out with a stranger





	선생님

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on my AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1300024/seonsaengnim-nielwink

This work is rated **NC-17**.  For Mature Audience. 

Characters portrayed in this fic is of legal age.

 

 

**선생님**

 

 

Park Jihoon looks for a seat thats nearest to the stage so he could listen well to a talk lecture that will happen in a few minutes. The only place thats available was right in the middle of the hall. There were seats at the back but he finds it too far to concentrate to a talk, just why are these people coming early and seemingly a lot today. There weren't that many students in his class anyway. He had to squeeze through the people who has already filled the row. He's a dedicated student after all, eventhough he barely passes the module, which he just couldn't understand why.  
  
The talk commenced as soon as he sat down. A student introduces their guest speaker for that day which involves two of the most significant figures in the trade industry. A man in his early 40s, wearing a nice brown custom made suit which Jihoon knows it would costs thousands stood up, and greets them with a serious look on his face.

As the second guest was about to be introduced, the girls from the front started to murmur between themselves, secretly admiring the man as they gave their full attention towards him. As the man stood up and introduced himself Jihoon thought the man looked familiar. The man was wearing a striped navy blue shirt with a form fitted khakhi slacks. He was young, rich and smart, so young that he was dubbed the Korean Ryan Israel. He looks so familiar that it's just so fresh in his mind that it's impossible not to remember him.  
  
Fuck.  
  
His memory takes him to last nights event. The birthday he spent alone at a night club. His friends would greet him his birthday from morning though he believes if it wasn't from a facebook notification they wouldn't have known anyway.  
  
He was determined to have fun that day. Spending his day at the arcade, and then shop for some limited edition figurines for himself and the night club was his last stop. He wants to get drunk that night, and take a man with him home and have fun until the very last hour of his birthday.

He was still sober when he laid his eyes on a man of his type. The man was sitting down at the other side of the bar, casually dressed in a dark grey shirt and jeans. He would do small talks to the bartender and alternate between watching the crowd dancing and tugging in the drink on the bar. The man appears to be alone and Jihoon would love to take this man home.  
  
Maybe Jihoon has been eyeing him for too long that the man somehow notices him. The man his head to one side flashing his oh so cute smile and gave him a wink. The greeting made his heart flutter eventhough this wasn't the first time a cute guy doing that to him.  
  
Jihoon wonders if this guy knows his intention.  
  
Jihoon tug his drink and leans onto the bar and rests his head coyly onto a hand. He licks the corner of his lips and slowly bites the corner of his lips intentionally seductive, letting the man knows his purposes.  
  
The man smirks playfully taking in his drink to the pink lips while his eyes stares right at him. His adams apple bobbed up and down which Jihoon finds incredibly sexy as the man tugs the last drop of his drink.  
  
The man gave the bartender a tip before standing up and walking towards his way. Jihoon felt nervous but so incredibly hot as the man gets closer and closer towards him.  
  
It only took a couple of steps with his long lean legs and stood right in front of him. That's when Jihoon realizes the big broad shoulders, showing firmness and signs of masculinity, a comfortable place to rest when, you know, doing 'some activities'. This man is just his style.  
  
"I'm Daniel," the man gave out his hand.  
  
"Jihoon," as he took the hand and he felt how small his hand is in compare to the man. Makes him wonder what else there is this man could offer.  
  
"I noticed you were watching me from my seat,"  
  
"Well that's what I was hoping for," he smile flirtatiously which he knows how it works on other men before.  
  
"Wanna go somewhere more private?" the man suggested and Jihoon immediately agrees to it.  
  
Jihoon followed the man to the men restroom and went into an empty stall. As soon as the door was locked Jihoon pushed the man onto the wall as he attacks the man's lips and savour it with his.  
  
Jihoon seemed to underestimate over how tall this man is that he had to constantly tip his toe and pull the man by the shirt so he could kiss him.  
  
The man saw how much the he struggles that the man lifts him up and made Jihoon's legs wrapped around him.  
  
The position had made the kiss much more easier as Jihoon wraps his arms around the man's neck as their tongues slither away into around each other. Jihoon moaned when Daniel pushed him to the wall and grinds their lower clothed body into excitement.  
  
The man snapped the buttons of both their jeans, with the hand lingers longer on Jihoon's lower half. It made Jihoon so thirsty that he had to curse under his breath.  
  
In admist all of this the phone rang and it was Daniel's. With much hesitant he took out the phone out of his pocket and answered the phone with an irritated voice.  
  
“I'm busy right now what is it?” The man says with a stern voice. "I can't right now, I'm still outside” he says again while looking at Jihoon.  
  
Jihoon could hear a woman's voice from the other line and by the expression in Daniel's face it doesn't seem to be a regular call. The sound seemed so urgent and distressed that Jihoon believes that his idea of bringing a man back home is vanished right in front of his eyes that he unconsciously pouts, disappointed.  
  
Daniel sees the disappointment in Jihoons face that he held the youngers face with one hand as if to comfort him. He finds the explanations from the other line was too long for his own liking.

Jihoon suddenly felt playful as he eyes the man intently, flirty. He stuck out his tongue to kiss Daniel's thumb and licked before putting it into his mouth, sucking it.  
  
Daniel gasped in surprise. Brows knitted as he tries to maintain his composure. His eyes watches how the young man provocatively sucks his thumb, licked the tip and sucked it as if he was sucking the real thing. Daniel finds it hard to control himself that hes eager to end the call.  
  
"I got it, I got it, I'll call you back once I'm at the hotel," as he turns off the phone and puts it back to his back pocket.  
  
"It sounds urgent," Jihoon interrupts.  
  
The man only gave him a bitter smile and says "We can't go all the way right now, but I think its bad manners to leave you like this," as his hand travels down towards the opened jeans and slips his hand onto Jihoons underwear and slips out the red throbbing member. He kissed the young man before sitting down onto the toilet seat and worked onto the active member.  
  
Daniel gave the young man a playful smirk before his soft lips started touching the tip of his member. He started to kiss the base, slowly working its way up to the tip before engulfing the whole thing into his mouth sucking it whole.

Jihoon gasped at the sudden action that he automatically held himself onto the man's shoulders. The man skillfully works on his member, sucking it wildly. His mouth felt so warm, so slippery as if it was pulled inside a vortex.

It made Jihoon cries of moans, constantly telling him how good he felt. Daniel's large hands firmly grips on his waist, occasionally sliding inside his shirt playing with his two sensitive protruding pink buds.

Jihoons hands was all over the man's hair by now messing it along with his messy loud moans. He doesn't care if people could hear his moans from outside, this man is just so incredibly good at what he's doing and Jihoon is lucky enough to experience it.  
  
It didn't took long for Jihoon to feel that intensified feeling and came inside the mans mouth. The white chocolate drink was swallowed to the last bit and licked it clean.

Daniel pulls up the young mans underwear and closed up his jeans. Such mannerly and brilliant service much different from all the other casuals he had.  
  
Daniel stood up to his height, giving him a satisfied look while wiping the remnants of the white milk chocolate at the corner of his lips with his thumb. He just looks so damn sexy in that messy hair and sexy lips that Jihoon is left wanting more.

“Such a shame I don't get to try the main dish,” the man gave him a smile while saying his last goodbye. "Nice meeting you Jihoon," he said again as he leaves the stall.

_Fuck._

Jihoon curses silently as he places a hand on his forehead. This can't be true. He's doing that kind of shameful act with a person of highly respectable status. He couldn't believe such things could happen in real life. To his boring life!  
  
The lecture passed by quickly with Jihoon finding it hard to focus throughout the talk. And he finds Daniel incredibly disturbing with that button up striped navy blue shirt tucked into a khakhi slacks where a little bulge can be seen that he felt hot with his unintentional imaginations. It seemed that the guest lecturer didn't notice him from among the crowd that he felt rest assured from getting embarrassed by yesterday's incident. It was all in the past and it wouldn't hurt to fantasize once in a while. In the end he never really listens to the talk other than daydreaming about the hot lecturer that day.

Jihoon was ready to go out when a voice stopped him from going.

“Jihoon,” a voice calls out from the front hall. It was Daniel.

Jihoon pretends he couldn't hear him hoping he could walk out faster, but the student next to him was just terribly slow at packing his stuffs.

“Jihoon,” the lecturer calls him again and the student would look at him and gestured with his head that the lecturer was calling him. Park Jihoon shook his head fast claiming that's not his name.

“Jihoon,” the lecturer's voice is now closer, and Jihoon had no choice but to turn towards the man. The man who was 6 feet tall, blessed with good looks and a significant deep husky voice was standing right at the front row from where he was standing. The man gave him a smile and Jihoon thought his heart stopped beating.

“Aren't you glad to see me here?”

Park Jihoon lets out an awkward laugh. More than glad it was just embarrassing when he thinks back about last night.

“Hm.. I don't know what you're talking about, Seonsaengnim.. I think today's our first meeting,” Jihoon randomly says. Okay that's it, playing dumb is better than this whole shit. And just get it over with.

The man knitted his brows as if deep in thought.

“Well, if there's nothing else, I'll take my leave,”

“I remember that mole on your neck though,” he says nonchalantly putting him into panic. Jihoon looks at their surrounding and the only human left was 10 rows to the front hoping they didn't hear him. Thankfully enough the guy that's blocking him from his way was gone.

“I remember kissing-” The mans words stopped when Jihoon lets out a big awkward cough.

“Eyy.. Seonsaengnim..,”

“Do you really not remember? You don't really look drunk at that time,”

Jihoon coughed loudly for the second time and this time it felt like this man is really choking him. What the hell is his problem. He just wishes the man to just stop bothering him.

“Are you okay?” Daniel moves closer towards him, holding the younger's arms concerned.

They probably were only inches away and Jihoon glared at the man with a death stare. “What do you want,” he whispered with a low threatening voice.

Daniel was surprised when he realizes the act the young man was putting on. He gave the younger a warm smile and finally asks. “Wanna go for dinner together?”

“....”

“I mean I don't know anyone else here and I'll be going back to Busan tomorrow morning,”

So soon?

“I don't even know any good restaurants here...well I'd love to continue where we left off,” he says nonchalantly.

Upon hearing it Jihoon panics and immediately covers the man's mouth and looks around to see if anyone heard him. Thank god those few people were already heading for the door and too busy chatting with each other.

“Fine,” Jihoon said in a low voice, thinking it would be their last meeting anyway.

 

 

 

They had their dinner at a barbecue place and ordered a few servings for themselves. Daniel was satisfied with the place Jihoon chose and kept on asking about his boring life.

“Do you always go to that place?” Jihoon asked when it was his turn to talk.

“Why?”

“I just never thought a rich guy like you would go to small clubs like that,” To which Daniel responds with a little laughter as the man watches him with this sweet smile. He puts his arm on the table while resting his chin on a hand. His eyes shine when he stared at him for a while that it made Jihoon blushed uncontrollably.

“I just enjoy drinking and good music,” as his long fingers moves along his sexy lower lips. “Particularly enjoying it with a company,”

Oh how Jihoon could feel his face more flushed than it already is. This man is so flirty and so freakin sexy as hell that he wants to pounce on top of him.

“Do you wanna go to my hotel and get some coffee?”

Jihoon eyes the man as if he can read the purpose of his invitation. Despite knowing the possible consequences, he agrees to it almost immediately.

 

 

Their lips was all over each other the moment the door to the room closes. Daniel helped Jihoon took off the backpack off off his shoulders while Jihoon's hands would be all over the man's hair. As soon as the backpack drops to the floor Daniel lifts the young man up and let his legs straddle around his body. Their lips never stops, as if yesterday's excitement never faded away, and except today they were both entirely sober.

Daniel brought the younger to the bed laying him down gently as he moves on top of him. Their kisses grew deeper and tongues played with each other when Daniel's phone rang that forced them to stop.

Jihoon gasps for air, finally had the chance to breathe. He watches how Daniel took out his phone from his back pocket with irritation and looks at the caller.

“It's work,” he says as his brows knitted with annoyance.

It somehow made Jihoon's heart sink in disappointment. Knowing their first meeting was interrupted by the same call, it's highly likely that it'll stop their sex-venture again.

Not again.

Daniel looks at the younger's slightly disappointed expression. It was between needs and money. It could be a call for a possible investment that could cost him millions. But it would've been stupid to leave this delicious feast laid out right in front of him when he's this hungry.

Whatever.

Daniel quickly turns off the phone, abruptly throws it off the bed. He smirked looking at the younger's surprised expression which he finds cute. His mouth all over the younger again.

Clothes stripped one by one, lips red from the continuous french kissing. Daniel was giving the younger a head when he stopped and reaches over the side table to magically took out a lube and a condom from the drawer.

Does he always have those stuffs with him around? To be prepared for sex anywhere he goes? Jihoon wanted to ask him about it but refrains from doing so. He doesn't want to ruin the mood, after all this is going to be a one time thing anyway and for sure safe sex, healthy life.

Condoms safely used and a member penetrates fully protected. Daniel manages to hit all the soft spots that Jihoon came without being touched. He thrusts in a few more times before he came inside of the young man. Daniel collapses right next to him with his chest heaved up and down trying to calm himself.

“Good?” as Daniel turns to him and asked.

Although Jihoon's back hurts from the position they were in, he couldn't help but agree with the statement. He nods silent and watches how the man smiles in satisfaction.

“Are you ready for the next round?"

Jihoon's eyes widened, bewildered, their breathing barely returned to normal and this man just asked for the next round. But who would've resisted such a sexy young man, with godly proportions. A little kiss from the man is enough to make him go into frenzy.

They did it a few more times that night with many bizarre positions. They were laying to their side while Daniel was busy entering in and out of him from behind. His hot breath was right next to his ears, sexily cruising away into his eardrums making him more aroused that usual. Daniel's large hands was on his member, matching the pace from behind as his thrusts grew deeper and deeper.

“Nghh.. seonsaengnim...” Jihoon moans while his hands held onto the man's arms. His insides churned and he feels that intensified feeling again. “I'm coming,”

Daniel vigorously thrusts in and out of him as their breathings grew heavier and heavier. Jihoon's insides tightens and soon came into Daniel's hand and soon after he too came inside of him.

Nothing can explain how great the sex was. Far better than those he had before. It's as if he's met a sex god in compare to the other boys.

Jihoon finds himself overly clingy to the man. Making sure the man wrapped up behind him after he finishes his quick shower. Daniel spoons him from behind, hugging him and rests his chin on top of Jihoon's head.

The man says a 'good night' to which he believes he will. It was a good post birthday sex added with an after sex cuddling session. It was a gift worth remembering.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
